¡Feliz Día del Padre, Nii sama!
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Rukia esta decidida en hacerle una tarjeta a su Nii-sama para el Día del Padre, pero sus ocurrencias sólo le traen problemas a Ichigo. Todo ira de mal a peor tras el pasar de las horas. ¿Cuál sera la reacción de Byakuya ante todo esto? Felíz Día del Papá


**¡Feliz Día del Padre, Nii-sama!**

Rukia parpadeó unas cuantas veces al estar en la entrada de su salón de clases mientras asimilaba lo que veía. Era temprano por la mañana y casi todos, la mayoría de mujeres, estaban por todos lados atareadamente. Platicaban y pedían consejos sobre unas tarjetas que traían en mano. A la par de Rukia estaba Ichigo quien bosteza caminando a su asiento dejando a Rukia muy confundida por la escena. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Rukia no tenía ni la más mínima de lo que hacían. ¿Qué era el gran escándalo?

-¡Kuchiki-san!

Una voz llamó la atención de la pelinegra sacándola de sus pensamientos. Voltea rápidamente buscando con la vista a la persona que la llamó. Asimilo una chica de cabello anaranjado acercándose a ella.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Orihime enfrente de la chica viéndola fijamente. Inoue pudo apreciar la mirada confundida de Rukia— ¿No sabes qué es lo que hacemos, verdad?

Rukia negó con la cabeza mientras que Orihime hacía una risita. Eso llamó la atención de Ichigo quien voltea a verlas.

-¡Veras Kuchiki-san!-dijo con un dedo en alto— En el Mundo Humano se celebra un día llamado el 'Día del Padre' ¡donde le haces tarjetas, le regalas cosas bonitas o algo parecido para demostrarle el aprecio y cariño que le tienes!— explicó Orihime enseñándole su tarjeta a Rukia— ¿Ves? Esta es la mía

Rukia se asombró un poco al verla. Ella sabía que Orihime era huérfana. ¿Por qué hizo una tarjeta a un padre inexistente que ella nunca conoció? Frunció el ceño cuando abrió la tarjeta y decía el nombre de su hermano 'Inoue Sora.' Rukia recordó esa vez cuando este se convirtió en hollow y casi mata a Orihime. La pelinegra sabía perfectamente lo que Orihime sentía por él, pero ¿acaso él no era su hermano y no su padre? ¿Por qué una tarjeta dedicada a él? Le dio algo de pena a Rukia en pensar preguntarle a Orihime esa duda. No quería meterse en cosas personales. Pero antes que pudiera hablar, Inoue empezó a decir:

-¿Te preguntas por qué dice el nombre de mi hermano, no?-pregunto Orihime mientras le quitaba la tarjeta de las manos de Rukia gentilmente

-Si-contestó Rukia

Orihime sonrió— Mi hermano Sora era una gran persona que me enseño muchas cosas de la vida, él fue el quien me educo y me cuido—dijo mientras veía la tarjeta— A veces yo lo consideraba un padre para mi, Kuchiki-san— Sonrió— No necesariamente debes de darles cosas bonitas a un padre en este día, Kuchiki-san

Rukia se sorprendió a tal confesión— ¡¿No? —expresó acercándose mas a su amiga

Orihime se rió un poco— ¡No!— dijo entre risas— Yo creo que el Día del Padre se celebra para a aquellos que nosotros consideramos nuestros padres, no necesariamente que sean biológicos— aclaró— yo pienso que si puedo darle esta tarjeta al altar de mi hermano Sora— alzó su tarjeta a los aires mientras daba vueltas

Rukia pregunto algo confundida tras ver la felicidad de su amiga— ¿Me dices qué puedo regalar a una tarjeta a quien yo considere mi padre?

Orihime rió entre dientes mientras saltaba— ¡Si Kuchiki-san! ¡Hasta tu hermano puede recibir una carta en este día!

-¡¿En serio?-exclamó Rukia con ansiedad

La chica de pelo anaranjado asintió con su cabeza rápidamente con una sonrisa

-Nii-sama…-susurró Rukia tras un leve sonrojo en su rostro

En otro lado, Ichigo tenía cara de aturdido. Eso olía a problemas. Tan solo oír y ver la conversación de ambas chicas; al pelo pincho le causo algo de miedo al ver a Rukia correr por papeles de colores para hacer su tarjeta. No sabía por qué el escándalo. Solo era un día normal como cualquiera. Pero parecía que todas las chichas se lo tomaban muy enserio en quedar bien y sentirse especiales para sus padres. Ichigo gruño un poco al ver que Rukia traía mucho material solo para una tarjeta.

-¡Oye enana! ¿De verdad harás una tarjeta para Byakuya?-pregunto Ichigo algo inconforme. Pensaba que ese estirado no aceptaría esa tarjeta y causaría el destrozo total del corazón de Rukia. Pero la pelinegra no le contesto, estaba como que dibujando en un papel de color verde quien parecía estar muy concentrada—¡Hey, te estoy hablando!

Ichigo se sobresaltó al escuchar un grujido proveniente del lápiz de Rukia. Esta mira a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido. Tenia algo de ira en sus ojos e Ichigo no sabía por qué.

-¡No me interrumpas!-grito Rukia— ¡¿No ves que estoy dibujando algo muy difícil?

El shinigami sustituto arqueó una ceja al ver una especie de ameba en el papel. ¿Qué trataba de hacer Rukia?

-¿Difícil?-pregunto acercándose al dibujo— A mi me parece mas a tus dibujos— dijo— solo que ahora no son esos feos conejos…

La shinigami golpeó a Ichigo con su codo en su cara. Se había enfurecido por esa crítica. Mientras Ichigo maldecía por el golpe, Rukia respiró profundo para poder tranquilizarse. En verdad Ichigo no conocía el arte.

-¡¿Mis feos conejos? —Repitió— ¡¿Estas ciego o qué? ¿Acaso un Hollow te comió los ojos y te los reemplazó por otros?—comentó sarcásticamente mientras Ichigo gruñía— ¡Lo que estoy tratando se hacer es la obra de arte que elabora Nii-sama!— dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos

Ichigo vio el dibujo con sus ojos entrecerrados. Ese muñeco ya lo había visto antes. Cuando estuvieron en la playa y Byakuya hizo esa cosa en arena, al embajador de algas. El shinigami quería reírse a carcajadas. ¿Esa cosa? ¿Difícil de dibujar? Eso hasta lo podría hacer un niño de cinco años. Algunas veces, Rukia se comportaba como una niña pequeña. Como deseaba Ichigo de ya no ver tanta horrosidad de dibujo en los trazos de Rukia. El pelo pincho se sobresaltó al ver como la expresión de niña buena de Rukia cambiaba drásticamente a una expresión enojada. Tenía su ceño fruncido mientras gemía ofendida siguiendo con su dibujo.

Tan solo el pasar de los segundos, Ichigo notó que Rukia había recuperado ese brillo infantil tras volver a tratar de dibujar al embajador de algas.

-Rukia, deja de dibujar—dijo Ichigo—Las clases ya están por empezar

Más esta no le oyó. Lo ignoró vilmente haciendo que Ichigo gruñera.

Pasaron los minutos, y los minutos en horas; Sin embargo, Rukia aún seguía con ese dibujo. Ichigo se percataba que su amiga a cada rato borraba y maldecía la hoja. Al parecer no le salía bien el trazo y eso era algo irónico para Ichigo, hasta él pensaba que con los ojos vendados lo podría hacer. Lo que mas le sorprendió al shinigami fue que ningún maestro le haya reprendido a Rukia a que pusiera atención. Eso enojo un poco a Ichigo, era muy claro que sus maestros tenían preferidos.

Tan sólo faltaba unos cuantos minutos para que sonara la campana indicando que era hora de receso. Estaban en la clase de Literatura mientras él maestro leía lentamente causando que sus alumnos se durmieran en su clase. La clase de Literatura era una de las largas. Rukia había estando dibujando por mas de dos horas y durante todo ese tiempo Ichigo la miraba por reojo para ver sus progresos. Kurosaki veía los esfuerzos de Rukia en vano. Siempre miraba igual a ese muñeco. No solo por la clase aburrida de su profesor le causaba sueño, sino que también tan solo ver como ella dibujaba le daba cierta pesadez en sus ojos.

Pero de un golpe sorpresivo, Rukia grito:

-¡Me salió!-se paró de su escritorio dando una gran sonrisa sosteniendo su obra de arte ya terminada con cierto brillo en sus ojos

Toda la clase se sobresaltó al oír los gritos de júbilo de Rukia. El maestro se asustó por la alegría que provenía de Rukia. La shinigami sólo se sintió algo avergonzada por su actitud. Sin perder la cordura, se sentó firmemente mientras aclaraba su garganta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ichigo le dio un tic en su ojo. Rukia actuaba tan natural. No solo de ver como trazaba su dibujo le dio sueño y por escuchar de la narración de ese aburrido literato para luego despertarlo de su escándalo haciendo que se asustará y se callera del escritorio. Era bueno saber que nadie vio su caída. Ichigo tenía tantas ganas de ir al lugar de Rukia, arrebatarle ese dibujo y romperlo enfrente de su cara. Por poco y perdía su imagen enfrente de todos por sus gritos.

El profesor aclaró su garganta mientras se disponía a seguir leyendo cosa que Ichigo le hizo mala cara, pero no fue así ya que el sonido de una campana se apreció en el lugar. Eso significaba libertad; la hora de receso.

-Pueden salir jóvenes-diciendo eso el maestro salió de salón con sus alumnos detrás de él

Todos los alumnos se alejaban de sus asientos a excepción de una estudiante que no había señales de que se moviera. Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a Rukia minuciosamente. Ella se veía tan concentrada observando fijamente la tarjeta, se disponía a escribirle algo, mas, sin embrago, no estaba ocurriendo nada. Rukia tan sólo gruñía mientras que Ichigo entrecerró sus ojos cuando finalmente había llegado al escritorio de Rukia.

-¿No vas a salir?-pregunto Ichigo

Rukia tan solo negó con la cabeza sin verlo a los ojos— Aún me falta mucho para terminar con esto

-¿Ah?-expresó Ichigo. Él pensaba que Rukia se estaba tomando muy enserio esto del día del padre

-Aún le tengo escribir algo y debe ser apropiado para Nii-sama…

Ichigo bufó— ¡Bah! ¡Escríbele cualquier cosa!

Rukia lo vio algo asustada pero con cierto enojo en su ceño— ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Nii-sama es muy perfeccionista! ¡Debo darle lo mejor…!

Pero Ichigo la interrumpió— Si, si como digas…—dijo—…yo creo que no vale la pena hacer tanta cosa—aclaró— ¡además es Byakuya! ¿Quién sabe que hará con esa tarjeta después?

-¡Ya deja de estupideces!-grito Rukia sorprendiendo un poco a Ichigo— ¡Esto es algo que yo quiero hacer! ¡Si no quieres ver como lo hago entonces vete!

-¡Bien!-dijo Ichigo alzando sus brazos mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

-¡Bien!-grito Rukia cuando se percató que Ichigo se iba

La shinigami con su orgullo en alto siguió con su trabajo. Le aturdía un poco al no saber que escribirle a su Nii-sama ya que no tenían la confianza suficiente para expresar libremente las cosas. Otra cosa que no sabía ella era como entregársela personalmente. ¿Se sentiría aún atemorizada por su presencia? No era que Byakuya la tratara mal, sino simplemente por alguna extraña razón a Rukia le daba cierto cosquilleó y nerviosismo su hermano. Era un sentimiento muy raro. Con mucho valor y algo inseguridad en su mano; Rukia empezó a escribir.

Sonó de nuevo la campana indicando que el receso había acabado. Poco a poco, Rukia se percató que sus compañeros entraban a la clase y eso le incomodo un poco ya que a pesar que hace media hora se dispuso a escribir no tenia nada hecho. Rukia borró y borró el conjunto de palabras que escribía, pero mientras mas se esforzaba menos le gustaba. Por eso sus compañeros veían a Rukia algo pesimista con su cabeza pegada al escritorio para ver si alguna idea le llegaba del suelo.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie se atrevía moverla de ahí. Todos pensaban, hasta los maestros, que ella estaba cansada y solo necesitaba dormir.

-¿Rukia?-le llamo una voz observando su posición

-¿Mhhmm?-respondió Rukia con su frente a la paleta del escritorio

-¿Ya te moverás de ahí?-pregunto Ichigo enfrente de ella

-Lo dudo—dijo—. Hasta que venga otra idea me muevo…

Ichigo suspiró profundo peinándose sus cabellos con los dedos— Rukia…ya todos se fueron

Rukia levantó su cabeza rápidamente sorprendida— ¿Qué?

-Desde hace horas estas así—comento Ichigo— Ya es hora de salida…—pausó frunciendo el ceño—…desde hace cuarenta y cinco minutos atrás

-¡¿Qué?-grito exaltada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Rukia se percató que estaba cerca de la puesta de sol. Todo se miraba semi claro y toda su aula estaba vacía a excepción de Ichigo que la observaba algo enojado. Había esperado tanto tiempo que reaccionara y aun así ella no lo hizo.

-¡Hasta que al fin!-dijo Ichigo con cierta ironía— ¡Reviviste!

-Pe…pero-tartamudeaba Rukia, aún no salía del trance— ¡No le he escrito nada a Nii-sama!

Ichigo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Tenía que estar mintiendo— ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo que no le has escrito nada? ¡Yo pensé que ya habías terminado durante HORAS!—expresó con frustración

-¡Si lo sé!-dijo Rukia— ¡Pero no se que escribirle!—hizo berrinche— ¡es muy difícil!

El shinigami se percató de dos cosas en ese mismísimo momento al observar los orbes violetas de Rukia. Una de ellas era que estaba desesperada, en realidad si quería hacerle una tarjeta a Byakuya aunque Ichigo aún pensase que el noble no lo recibiría con afán. La última cosa era que Rukia si estimaba a Byakuya, quería darle lo mejor posible de su alcance. No sabía en realidad el por qué y dónde viene tanto respeto hacia una persona que por puro milagro le hablaba. Todo eso para Ichigo era muy confuso, pero tan solo deducir esas cosas le hizo pensar que había algo más allá. Algo que casi no se notaba y era el amor fraternal de Rukia y Byakuya. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esa tarjeta serviría para dar el siguiente paso de confianza. Nada podía perder.

Ichigo suspiró profundo. Todo esto lo odiaba, pero si hacia feliz a Rukia todo lo demás le valía— Tan sólo escribe lo que sientes por él

-¿Qué?-alzó una ceja Rukia confundida

Ichigo se ruborizo un poco— ¡No te digo que te le declares ni nada por el estilo!—dijo rápidamente— ¡Tan sólo pon que cuanto le respetas, que le agradeces por mantenerte o que te gustan sus estúpidos muñecos de arena en forma de ameba con cara! ¡Qué se yo!

Rukia veía a Ichigo con su boca medio abierta. Le había dado una idea. Sin perder el tiempo tomó su lapicero y empezó a escribir lo más rápido que pudo, pero sin antes decir:

-¡No mires!-le grito a Ichigo

Ichigo tan sólo bufó mientras le daba la espalda a Rukia. Sin embargo, aunque los dos no se veían; ambos en sus rostros se les dibujaban una sincera sonrisa.

Habían pasado más o menos de una hora después de lo ocurrido y Rukia ya había terminado su tarjeta. Ichigo la veía con disgusto. Esa tarjeta la llevaba todo lugar, no la quería soltar, como si fuese su hijo. Ya casi era la puesta del sol y ambos no decían nada. Lo planeado era darle esa tarjeta hoy a Byakuya; Rukia iría a la Sociedad de Almas y de sorpresa le entregaría esa tarjeta aunque estuviera nerviosa de ello. La meta era dársela el día de hoy.

Ichigo vio de reojo a Rukia al lado suyo; iba feliz, pudo notar una sonrisa en su rostro que lo iluminaba con un semblante alegre. Ichigo desvió la mirada dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Era algo especial verla sonreír.

Pero de repente, la alarma del celular de Rukia sonó. Era un hollow.

-Ichigo…-dijo Rukia observándolo

-Lo sé…-dijo Ichigo sacando su placa de shinigami mientras que Rukia sacaba a Chappy y salían a forma shinigami

Ichigo se percató que Rukia llevaba consigo la tarjeta en sus manos. Frunció el ceño mientras avanzaban hacia el hollow.

-Deberías dejar esa tarjeta a tu horroso…-Ichigo no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rukia lo interrumpió

-¡No quiero que nada le pase!—aclaró—es mejor que yo me lo lleve ahora—pero Ichigo le observaba no muy convencido— ¡Descuida! ¡No le pasara nada…!

Cuando los shinigamis se percataron el rugido del hollow. Ichigo desenvaino rápidamente a Zangetsu colocándose en posición de en guardia. Por otra parte, Rukia rápidamente trato de guardar la tarjeta entre sus ropas para desenvainar a Sode no Shirayuki pero el hollow fue más rápido que ella.

-¡¿Qué…?-expresó Rukia sorpresivamente al ver al hollow enfrente de ella

Y en un acto de segundos, el hollow rasga la tarjeta quitándola de las manos de Rukia delante de sus ojos. Rukia pudo ver los pedazos de tarjeta flotando en el aire. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el hollow intento golpear a Rukia, pero Ichigo se interpuso en su camino bloqueándole el paso con un semblante llena de enojo.

-¡Maldito hollow!-gruño Ichigo mientras destruía al hollow sin el menor esfuerzo. Preocupado por su compañera volteo su cabeza para ver si se encontraba bien— ¿Rukia?

Ichigo se quedo estupefacto al ver el rostro de Rukia. Se veía tan decepcionada y con un semblante lleno de tristeza pero se percató que trataba de esconderlo. Tanto tiempo de esfuerzo y dedicación para elaborar la tarjeta se hicieron añicos por cuestión de segundos. Ella no tenía malas intenciones, ¿por qué ocurrió eso?, se miraba tan indefensa al ver como esos ojos ámbar la observaban con sumo cuidado.

-¡Rukia-sama, pyon!-llamo a lo lejos el alma modificada de Rukia causando que Ichigo le volteara a verla

La shinigami se sentía tan estúpidamente débil. No quería que nadie la viera de ese estado de derrotada y que sus verdaderos sentimientos fueran revelados. Sintió leves gemidos salir de su boca mientras trataba de evitarlos mordiendo su labio inferior tembloroso. Pudo sentir ciertos cristales salados que se atrevían demarrase en sus ojos. Llorando por una cosa tan tonta que a la vez le importaba con todo corazón darle un insignificante regalo a su Nii-sama ya que ella lo quería mucho.

En acto de segundos, con su zampakuto abrió una entrada en forma de puerta shoji hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo se percató de su acto que trato de pararla— ¡Rukia!—pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta shoji se había cerrado y desaparecido instantáneamente. Lo único que pudo ver Ichigo fue una mirada nostálgica reteniendo lágrimas de sus orbes violetas.

-¿Qué le paso a Rukia-sama, pyon?-pregunto Chappy preocupada

Ichigo suspiró disgustadamente. Esto no estaba nada bien. Tenía una idea pero a la vez se maldecía por pensarla. Era por el bien de su amiga ese plan, pero a la vez no quería. Sin embargo, verla de esa manera le dio cierto coraje y compasión por esa mirada. Esto era por Rukia, tenia que funcionar aunque sonara loco de su parte.

-¿Quieres ver a Rukia feliz?-pregunto Ichigo al alma modificada mientras esta asentía. Ichigo pudo sentir lo frío del viento soplando hacia su cara y ver algunas de estrellas en el cielo; no cavia duda. Estaba anocheciendo. Se le acababa el tiempo—Entonces ayúdame…

* * *

Byakuya irritado que daba paso apresurado a la entrada de su mansión. Desde que Rukia había llegado a su residencia hace horas atrás con bajos ánimos, Byakuya quería saber que le había pasado. Pero esto nunca llego a suceder ya que lo primero que hizo Rukia fue encerrarse a su habitación y desde ese entonces no ha salido de ahí. Su llegada fue una sorpresa para el noble, fue algo inesperado su visita al igual que su tristeza. Su principal deducción acerca la nostalgia de su hermana venia de un chico de pelo anaranjado del Mundo de los Humanos que siempre traía problemas su presencia.

Byakuya llego hacia donde estaba Ichigo. Las facciones frías de su rostro se transformaron en cierta amargura al verlo.

-Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya tras recibir la atención del chico— ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llegada?

-Byakuya…-expresó Ichigo mientras traía algo en sus manos— Supongo que esto es tuyo—el noble arqueó una ceja al ver esa cosa en las manos de Ichigo. Eran pedazos de papel rasgados y maltratados sin valor alguno. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que era de él?—Rukia lo hizo para ti

Byakuya se sorprendió un poco al mencionar esa frase. Pero dejo que Ichigo continuara.

-Ella se la paso todo el día haciéndote esto—explicó— ya que hoy en el Mundo de los Humanos es el Día del Padre y pues…ella quería regalártelo—comentó causando estupefacción en Byakuya en sus adentros— Rukia no quería dejar esa carta para nada el mundo con el miedo que se dañara. Llegó un mensaje por parte de la Sociedad de Almas diciendo que había un hollow cerca del lugar así que fuimos—pausó para verlo quien le ponía mucha atención—por miedo a que le pasara algo se llevo la tarjeta consigo pero…el hollow logro rasgarle la carta enfrente de sus ojos— lo vio fijamente—en ese momento, Rukia huyo para irse a la Sociedad de Almas y…eso paso

Byakuya estaba más que estupefacto. ¿Rukia le había obsequiado eso a él? ¿Pensó en él? El noble no sabía que era eso del Día del Padre, pero debió ser algo significativo para que estimulara a Rukia hacerle algo tan sencillo y venido del corazón. Cada vez Byakuya su corazón se le hacia más pequeño tan solo pensar que su hermana paso por todo eso sólo para agradarle.

-Creo que…esto es tuyo—dijo Ichigo estirando sus brazos para entregarle los restos de la tarjeta—Estos son los que pude encontrar—comentó— haz lo que quieras con ellos, de todos modos no se pueden leer ni nada. No me preguntes que te escribió porque no lo se…solo se que trato de imitar tus horrendos muñecos—dicho esto se ganó una mirada fulminante de Byakuya— es tu decisión si lo conservas o no— dijo frunciendo el ceño— pero a Rukia le haría muy feliz si lo conservaras, Byakuya

El Kuchiki mayor vio los retrasos de papel quien lentamente alzaba sus manos para tomarlos de la mano de Ichigo. Aunque no lo demostrase, Byakuya estaba muy agradecido por el regalo de Rukia y el acto de bondad de Ichigo en buscar los restos de la tarjeta en medio de la noche. Lo apreciaba mucho.

Ichigo con una sonrisa uso su shunpo para alejarse de ahí. Se sentía algo metido en esos momentos donde pensaba que Byakuya necesitaba estar sólo.

El noble se quedo parado por unos minutos viendo el papel rasgado en sus manos. Pudo observar que tenía mucho cuidado Rukia en elaborarlo. Era una lastima por todo lo que había pasado su hermana. Sin embargo, no podía entender el por qué lo hizo. ¿Tanto lo admiraba Rukia? ¿Cuál era su gran aprecio? Byakuya subestimaba los sentimientos de Rukia. Sin duda alguna llego el pensamiento en la mente de Byakuya que Rukia lo quería mucho.

Usando su shunpo después de largos minutos parado como una estaca enterrada en el suelo; en cuestión de segundos llego a la habitación de Rukia. Sintió algo de nerviosidad al estar enfrente de la puerta shoji de su hermana. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cuál seria su reacción? ¿Quería verlo en esos momentos? Suspiró profundamente y lentamente abrió la puerta shoji. No había luz alguna y todo estaba muy oscuro. Byakuya se dio cuenta que Rukia estaba en su cama en posición fetal durmiendo. Paso todos los retrasos en una mano mientras se encaminaba lentamente hacia ella. Pudo notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados y que aún gemían levemente al respirar. Estuvo llorando desconsoladamente. El noble se agachó para estar a su altura. Pudo notar que algunas lágrimas fueron secadas recientemente. Byakuya se dio la amarga idea de quien pudo haber sido. Su hermana estaba profundamente dormida para poder hacer hecho eso. Luego se encargaría de ese problema.

Byakuya paulatinamente movía su brazo para después acariciar el cabello de Rukia. Ella gimió soñolienta tras el contacto. Se sentía relajante esa acaricia que dejó de gemir de llanto. Byakuya con una sonrisa fantasma apartaba los mechones de cabello del rostro de Rukia mientras sujetaba la tarjeta con suavidad.

-Muchas gracias…Rukia-susurró Byakuya mientras veía como Rukia sonreía en sus sueños

Por otro lado de la habitación, Ichigo los observaba apaciblemente. Valió la pena el esfuerzo de hacer tan ardor tarea de conseguir esos diminutos papeles y aun así defenderse de Chappy, el alma modificada, de sus berrinches. Desvió la mirada con una sonrisa al observar su mano que aún tenia lágrimas recientemente apartadas del rostro fino de Rukia.

* * *

**Bueno! espero que les haya gustado este fic! la verdad, en mi país, ayer fue el día del padre XD, pero no pude terminarlo antes así que lo publico hoy. La verdad esta idea se me vino a la mente en un flash! xDD y tenia que escribirlo, pero no se como salió :/, no lo quería ser muy largo y no se si se ve algo apresurado...¡bueno ya que! xDD**

**Y sobre los que estén mis otros fics...pues...parece que hasta el otro mes verán actualización de ellos XD, la escuela me mata x_x**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hubieran tenido una entretenida lectura! xD no olviden reviews! nos vemos! y Feliz Día del Padre!**


End file.
